guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Miniature
Third Years so sometime in late april my elem should be turning 36 o-o'. any ideas or news on the third year minis :O?-Rawr raven raven 04:12, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :My guild leader's character recently turned 3, and he CLAIMS he got a mini panda. He did show our guild the panda, but we got no screenshots to confirm if he had gotten it for his third birthday, unfortunately. 68.187.16.3 05:47, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Gabe ::His character turned 3? The game wasn't even released until April 28th, still over a month off...and didn't people who had beta chars and such lose them after the beta was over? DKS01 06:15, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::Yep. Your GL is shooting for some massive Epeen points. Call him out on it from us, please.-American Wrath//Talk 06:42, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::::(Response to myself)What's more, I seriously doubt Anet would ever release a mini that rare to the masses just for a birthday. The reward for playing GW for 3 years is definitely not worth a pet which currently costs around 1500 ectos. That would crash the market in ways I shudder to think about.-American Wrath//Talk 06:44, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::No way he got a panda.. Anet wouldn't ruin the economy like that. -{[ [[User:Pulpulpullie|'PUL']] ]}- 07:29, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::Since we have that stupid Panda out of our way: http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/User_talk:Gaile_Gray/Third_Year_Miniature_Guesses. — Poki#3 , 11:58, 20 March 2008 (UTC) spoiler alert: http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10277616 Chances what are the chances of getting a green or gold??? i'd like to know :Drop rate/Birthday Present 20:06, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::Just a curiosity I thought might be interesting to share: I have two guildmates that are a couple. They live in the same house and play on separate computers. They each have two characters that they created during the betas. For their first birthday, they both happened to log in at the same time and open their presents at the same time. They got matching minis. The second pair did not open their presents at the same time and had different minis. They didn't think anything of this until the third year gifts came out. They logged in at the same time again, opened presents at the same time and got matching minis again. Tried it on the second pair and got the same result. Now, of course it could be a wild coincidence, but we all thought it was very interesting. I don't know if anyone has heard of something similar or what it might even mean but it makes me very curious. Any thoughts?Triia 16:44, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :::This is purely conjecture, I have no first-hand knowledge of the code behind Guild Wars. It's a common thing in computer programming to "seed" random number generators (RNGs) with the current system time (reference @ Wikipedia). This makes the generated numbers not truly random, but random enough for most general purposes. It also means that if two calls are made to the RNG at the exact same time, the exact same number will be returned to both. This is highly unlikely to occur, though, since the RNG will usually use a precision of milliseconds when it gets the system time. So for this situation, it is possible, however unlikely, that the Birthday Present RNG was invoked at the exact same millisecond by both of them, which would give them both the exact same present. —Dr Ishmael 18:17, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Ok... now let's all figure out how to get a green mini every time! RoseOfKali 21:23, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Confused wait what? http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/The_Frog_%28miniature%29[[User:75.36.46.3|75.36.46.3]] 07:37, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :That doesn't appear to exist. 07:40, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :What's so confusing about it? --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 07:40, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::oops, i fixed it.--75.36.46.3 07:46, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::So she has a frog. Cool. 07:49, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::but why is it not mentioned in this page?--75.36.46.3 07:50, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, we didn't know about it. Gaile doesn't talk to us. 07:54, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::i am not good at wiki so can you add it?--75.36.46.3 07:55, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::I took care of it. Thank you for letting us know! 08:14, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::It's possible, that it'll be the 3rd year green mini. We'll have to wait and see. — Poki#3 , 09:48, 10 April 2008 (UTC) WTF? O_o It looks just like the frog under the tree near old Xunlai Storage area in LA, or the frog in the bog area of Scoundrel's Rise, or many other frogs everywhere in Tyria. Are you sure this is real? O_O RoseOfKali 19:44, 10 April 2008 (UTC) : See? I have one too! XD RoseOfKali 19:57, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Mini Cave Spider Someone in Kamadan had one, so I took some screenies (w/permission ^^). Cropping them, will post again in a moment. [[User:X Deity X|'X Deity X']] 19:32, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :What rarity is it? 19:33, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::I'm not sure- I'll ask in a moment. Here- . [[User:X Deity X|'X Deity X']] 19:36, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::Ok, I was told it is white. [[User:X Deity X|'X Deity X']] 19:37, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I didnt get a chance to take a picture but there was a miniature muursaat in temple of balth a few mins ago. :::::I'm definitely getting a Black Widow now. XD RoseOfKali 18:06, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Celestial rat icon Yellow Icon + Yellow Background = what is that? — Poki#3 , 21:08, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, you're right... undoing. —Dr Ishmael 21:15, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::Pulpulpullie reverted it back (but added in the Celestial Pig icon too). Anyone has any idea how can we make the icon visible and keep the transparent png? — Poki#3 , 19:28, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :::Wrap the image with s that specify a different background? I think a gray would work best, something like: (top uses #999, bottom uses #666) :::The title of the image column would have to be shortened to "Icon", otherwise the bg color fills the whole width of the cell for some reason. —Dr Ishmael 21:48, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::::As at least a temporary fix, I'll add a background to the images since they're only on the Miniatures page anyway. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 23:44, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Actually, that didn't work. But a center tag makes it look less hideous. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 23:51, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Third Year Pets What a fucking Ripoff :They only made Mad King the green because Gaile Gray wanted it. She already has an exclusive miniature, but they felt they needed to ruin things for everyone one last time in her name. 22:03, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, cause not getting a Mad King mini just TOTALLY ruins things for everyone. I mean, I don't know HOW I'll cope with maybe not getting one. Oh, wait, I'll cope the same way I coped with not getting a bone dragon-by realizing that it's only a little decorative item that DOESN'T DO OR AFFECT A GODDAMN THING. Yeah, somehow, I think if I can do it, you'll struggle through it as well. Be brave. DKS01 22:27, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::What are you talking about? No one wants Mad King, it's stupid. 22:30, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I want a mad king tbh. Lord of all tyria 22:35, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::::By the transitive property, that makes you "No one." Congratulations. (Talk • ) 22:54, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Awesome. I will pay the princely sum of 10g for one. Lord of all tyria 22:54, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :I have 17 charaters on two account (+4 char on my storage), and none of them ever had a gold nor a green miniature as birthday present. My oldest one will have it's third present in about a month, i wonder what it will be this time. TulipVorlax 05:49, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::Irukanji. 05:50, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :::Oops, i'm wrong, it will be in two month. Grrr! Lol. TulipVorlax 05:59, 27 April 2008 (UTC) anyone else think mini glint would have been cool :D?--Simpson man 16:21, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :Only if it was larger than the player. 16:22, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :: Wouldn't be a "mini" anymore :) Big Bow 17:54, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::: The Mini Destroyer is more than 2/3 as tall as my monk. >< --Franzwald 17:55, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Gallery suggestion The gallery has grown to be pretty big. I was thinking that it would be good to move it to a sub-page (like Miniature/Gallery) and just link to it from here, similar to the Hero armor galleries. — Poki#3 , 09:10, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :Different suggestion: nuke the gallery completely? The list of miniatures already include images, is on the same page, and in fact is right above it. Having the gallery seems unnecessarily redundant in my opinion. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 09:22, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, that's also a possibility. Miniatures look exactly like the mobs themselves, and we have pictures of those already. (though some are still a bit low on quality, like the Black Beast) — Poki#3 , 10:22, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :::Axe the gallery, it's just extra load time. 16:01, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::::What Poki said - they're the exact same model/skin, just reduced in size. People can go to the creature's page to see what it looks like. Hey, that means I can delete all the gallery images! Yay! —Dr Ishmael 16:10, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :::::OK then. I'm wielding a Article Destroyer Axe of Galleryslaying! (and placing delete tags on images, though I'd leave them around for a few days in case someone would like to do something with them...) — Poki#3 , 18:29, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Fine, I'll allow them to escape my delete-mallet for a while, then. :P —Dr Ishmael 21:50, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :To be clear, I think the icons in the miniature list should be kept. I was only advocating the gallery itself to be axed. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 21:42, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::I think we should keep some image of what the minis look like if only to have a view of how big they are in comparison to a player. Some minis are bigger than others. 69.122.146.84 02:45, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::Except that most of the mini pics were of the mini only - there was no point of reference to figure out relative size. —Dr Ishmael 03:03, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Most = all. Yeah, a pic that would show the mini size would be nice, but it's hard to make them stay in place, and player characters can vary in sizes too, so it would have to be a big community project with people that would take pictures by some obvious landmark, or all the pictures would have to be taken by the same character... — Poki#3 , 06:16, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::::And they'd have to take their armor and stuff off to avoid "glammer shots," and anyone with a Mini Vizu is too fatheaded to put up with that. 06:50, 28 April 2008 (UTC) PC Gamer codes Sometimes, I see some of those special Asura mini-pet code magazines from 2007 offered on ebay (PC Gamer, some European mag, etc). Are these codes still valid at all? 151.213.191.91 18:27, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :If the magazine is sealed, I don't see any reason why not. 18:28, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::kk, thanks for the speedy response. Just wasn't sure if they had some expiration date. Guess I have to decide if I want to pay money for one or not... hmm, more beer or an Asura... beer is winning atm ;p 151.213.191.91 18:33, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Ahem The bug is about it affecting several things. The part about Leadership is an exception to the bug. --- -- (s)talkpage 22:47, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :"Bug! Although they are ignored by Leadership, miniatures do count as an ally of the owner's party for many skills and can be hit by AoE effects." Thanks for clearing that up, but it still begs the question. Lacking any evidence that they're not supposed to be affected by AoE effects, what reason do we have for calling it a bug? It's just observed behavior unless we have some official statement somewhere saying miniatures are not allies and aren't affected by AoE effects. --68.187.147.210 00:35, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::They don't appear on the radar. —Dr Ishmael 01:28, 29 April 2008 (UTC)